Autofill is a function in some computer applications or programs, typically those containing forms, which fills in a data entry field automatically. In some accounting applications, when entering a transaction as a line item in a form typically, accountants may receive prompts for autofill of account categories, check numbers, deposit references, etc. based on a previous entry of the line item. For example, if accountant X enters a transaction for “ABC Plumbing Store” and assigns it “HARDWARE EXPENSES” category, the accounting application remembers this and, the next time accountant X enters another transaction for “ABC Plumbing Store”, the accounting application prompts with a pre-fill of “HADWARE EXPENSES.” However, if another user, say accountant Y, from the same accounting firm enters yet another transaction for “ABC Plumbing Store” in accountant Y's copy of the accounting application, that user may not be prompted with any autofill category, requiring that accountant Y to manually check with accountant X regarding whether any category has been previously assigned to avoid proliferation in inconsistently assigned categories. In a typical accounting firm, there may be hundreds of transactions entered by multiple accountants on behalf of scores of clients, thus creating a huge inefficiency in recording these transactions.